


Renting Yourself Out To Pay Rent

by arcanee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Prostitution, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanee/pseuds/arcanee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fine, no matter what Foggy said. He just didn’t understand how much he was helping. Matt was fine.</p><p>Matt's guilt is eating him alive, but how else are they going to keep the firm afloat if they keep taking cases pro bono?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renting Yourself Out To Pay Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/7552.html?thread=14090368#cmt14090368) from the Daredevil Kink Meme.

“Dude, Karen’s worried about you. Hell, I am too! Every day, you’re coming in looking like you got the shit beat out of you the night before. Which I bet is true with the whole vigilante thing, but still, you should be more careful.”

“I am careful Foggy,” Matt said pathetically.

“No, you’re not Matt! You look worse than you did when you were taking down Fisk.” Matt opened his mouth to protest again but Foggy beat him to the words. “Okay, maybe not as bad as you did with that ninja guy, but still, it’s pretty bad Matt. Karen freaking thinks you’re an alcoholic or in a fight club or something! You need to be more careful. I can’t keep lying to her, she’s getting suspicious.”

Foggy opened the door slightly, but closed it again, apparently not finished. “And maybe you could also try to actually show up for work once in a while. Karen and I are a little over whelmed with all these cases by ourselves.” With that, Foggy left his office and Matt sat at his desk, head in his hands.

Foggy had been on him like this for days, and Matt understood he and Karen were worried, but he couldn’t help if he looked like shit, not . It was an aspect of his job, well his other job. Well, actually it was like his other, other job. The job that didn’t require him to jump rooftops in his ‘red pyjamas' Foggy called them. No, Matt had a third job, one to help the firm out of its financial issues and to help pay all of the bills. Matt had become a rentboy.

He had gotten the idea a couple days ago when he was stopped on his way home from Josie’s by a man in a limo, asking him if he would like to make some quick cash. Matt had thought at the time it was odd for a limo to be in this side of Hell’s Kitchen, and even odder for the man to try to hire an obviously blind man to be a prostitute. But he then thought of how Karen had been so stressed out about the firm not having much money, and accepted the offer.

He had felt ashamed that he was doing this, and even more when he thought of what he would tell Father Lantom, but he then thought of Karen and Foggy and how they were so stressed out about their money situation. So he did whatever the man wanted for a thousand dollars. Matt had the money transferred directly into the firm’s account as to not raise suspicions if he came to the office with large bills of cash.

Matt claimed that the money came from a new ‘client’, which was technically true, although it was now more than one ‘client’ since the man had talked about Matt to some of his rich friends. So now Matt would disappear for a couple hours at any time a client requested him, even if it was inconvenient for him at the time.

 And so what if Matt came home some nights with a couple bruised ribs or a cut on his forehead. He had faced worse injuries as Daredevil, he could push through, even if he had no armor protecting him when he was with the clients. Even if the bruises were on more obvious parts of his body, where Foggy or Karen could see them. So what if he had barely got any real sleep more than a couple hours that week. He had faced worse. After all, he was getting a thousand dollars for doing _whatever_ the clients wanted.

And the money was helping. The firm’s air conditioning got fixed, Foggy and Karen’s rents were paid, and everything was going fine. That is, if you didn’t count Matt being exhausted all the time, his guilt eating him alive, and him barely showing up for work. Matt was overbooked with clients, patrolling as Daredevil, working at the firm (when he wasn’t passed out from exhaustion), and trying to actually spend some time with his friends outside of work.

Matt was fine, everything was fine. The money was good and Matt was finally starting to get used to having his backside in pain and crying in the shower once he got home. He was fine, no matter what Foggy said. He just didn’t understand how much he was helping. Matt was fine.

He was just about to get up to help with their current case when Karen entered the office. “Hey,” she said simply.

Matt stood and started to walk over to her and the door. “Hey, I was just about to go help it that’s-”

“No, that’s not why I’m here. Foggy’s got it covered. I wanted to talk to you.” Karen’s heartbeat fluttered as she spoke, obviously nervous about something.

“Oh. Uh, what’s up Karen?” Matt was a little nervous as well, thinking of the worst possible situation.

“Matt, I just- I’m worried about you and I really want to know what’s going on.” Karen paused for a second and took a shaky breath. “Matt, are you being abused?”

Matt stared at her blankly for a second, confused, and let the words sink in. “A- Abused?”

“You don’t have to tell me everything, but I just want you to know that if you want to press charges on whoever it is Foggy and I can help.”

“Karen, I- I’m not-”

“Matt, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you want.”

“No, Karen, I’m not- I’m not being abused.” Matt was completely confused and a little embarrassed. Why did she think he was being abused?

“Matt, it’s okay. I get you think they love you, but if they’re treating you this way they obviously don’t.” Karen put her hand on Matt’s shoulder, having stepped closer to Matt during the conversation.

Matt was now a little frustrated. Why didn’t she believe him? “Karen, I’m not in an abusive relationship.”

Karen lowered her hand from Matt’s shoulder, probably embarrassed and a little taken aback that she was wrong. “Oh.”

There was a long moment of awkward silence before Foggy broke it by opening the door. “Sorry to interrupt you guys’s awesome staring contest, but there’s a guy here for you Matt…” Foggy trailed off as Karen exited the room, her heels clicking as she walked. “What’s with her?”

“Nothing Foggy,” replied Matt as he also exited his office, changing his expression into a more stoic one. He walked up the man who was waiting by the front door. “Can I help you sir?”

“There’s a limo outside for Matt Murdock.”

Matt stopped still, surprised. “I-” Matt cleared his throat. “I’m Matt Murdock.”

“Right this way.” The man began to leave the office, but stopped when he saw that Matt hadn’t moved. “Are you alright sir?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine. Just a second.” Matt walked over to the conference room, where Foggy and Karen were. “I have to leave.”

Foggy sighed. “Yeah alright. Call me if you come back.” Matt walked back to the front door and followed the man down the hall. While waiting for the elevator her could hear Karen talking to Foggy.

“Is he dating a rich guy or something?” Karen asked.

Foggy snorted. “Matt’s not into guys Karen.” Karen breathed out a small laugh. “Whatever you want to believe Foggy.”

Before Matt could listen anymore to their conversation, the elevator doors opened and he entered along with the man, who Matt was pretty sure was a chauffeur. The ride in the elevator was uncomfortably silent, probably because the man knew what Matt was. The uncomfortable silence continued in the lobby, the only sound being the continuous tapping of Matt’s cane. He followed the chauffeur to the thrum of a waiting engine, presumably a limo. The chauffeur opened the side door for Matt and he could hear the vaguely familiar heartbeat of one of the client’s assistants in the limo. Matt could also hear her clicking away at her smartphone as he entered.

“Here, put this on,” she said as she handed him something. He recognized the fabric design as a tuxedo as he ran his hands along it. “Mr. Caldwell wants you to look nice. He’s having guests over.”

Matt paled at the thought of being used over and over again by multiple men. But then he thought of how much money he would be given afterwards. Mr. Caldwell was a regular customer and he knew Matt’s conditions. Matt would be payed an extra thousand dollars per participant. The firm needed the money. Foggy and Karen needed the money.

He repeated that mantra over and over in his head during the long limo drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out [my tumblr!](http://timwcyne.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a 10 chapter work, but I decided to just make it a vignette. I have other projects I want to work on and I don't want this one to haunt me anymore. Sorry, but I just don't have the effort to finish this. Maybe I'll come back to it one day. Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out [my tumblr!](http://spacewitcch.tumblr.com)


End file.
